The Spoils of Time
by Lady of the Lilles
Summary: Sixteen years ago, the leaders of the wizarding world fought and lost a battle against the dark wizard, Necromancer. Now, a prophecy has been made that their heirs will throw him from power. But the heirs have no idea who they are... A Founders fic


Untitled Normal Page

_"Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago- the precise date is uncertain- by four of the greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four school houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin." -Professor Binns, Chamber of Secrets_  
_  
The Spoils of Time  
by Lady of the Lillies_  
_Chapter One_  
"The Last Battle"  
  
  
  
_...And thus Lukas van Albrecht took the title of Necromancer. And with it, he cast a darkness over the wizarding world...   
-History of Magic' by Marina Huxley  
Third Edition, 1927 _  
  
Throught the camp, there had been whispers of an attack. Even before the sun had stretched out her first ray from the horizon, Deacon Hansel had approached the leaders' tent and announced that he was leaving.  
  
I have a wife and child to think of, Hansel apologized half-heartedly. I cannot let them be harmed. If there was to be a fight, who would protect them? He strained his eyes in the darkness and met those of the Ravenclaw leader. He shifted nervously in his cloak as the Ravenclaw scrutinized him carefully. From his shoes, raw and fretted from the treks through the forest, to his head, sunburned and scarred from battle.  
  
This child that you want to protect, the Ravenclaw questioned, innocently scratching his beard. You would rather that it grows up in a world controlled by darkness than to stand up for what is right?  
  
Hansel shook his head angrily. That is not what I meant! I simply said-  
  
You simply said that you care more for the life of one child than for the death of all the wizarding world? The Gryffindor's voice rose angrily. He stood suddenly and his chair was knocked to the ground. As one of the attendants in red scrambled to set it right, Hansel found time to think over a proper reply.   
  
His eyes brightened as he found his footing in the argument. You are one to talk! You, who have used the lives of others to hide your children from the darkness. How many have died to save their lives? His question echoed meaningfully in the tent and in the ears of those who would not answer.   
  
Finally, the Hufflepuff motioned for an attendant to hold open the flaps of the tent. She held her pale chin high as she spoke. Then you are not worthy of the fight.   
  
Hansel took his leave.  
  
He was not the last to come. They had managed to keep some of the families from straying but others were as determined so that their visit to the tent was merely a chance to return their weapons. By midday, there were several holes among the rows of tents in each camp. Those that decided to remain, readied themselves for what was to come.   
  
Weapons were brought out from wood trunks and tested, children were rounded up and accompanied to the nearest Muggle village for safety, adolescents practised their curses as they eagerly anticipating the battle, fires lit as the chill of night spread through the valley, and in the tent of the leaders: the planing of a strategy.  
  
As always, there was an argument.  
  
He will send his largest force first, Slytherin repeated adamantly. He has done so many times before. We should prepare for a heavy first strike and send our best trained wizards to the front.  
  
But that is the point. He has attacked heavily before. Perhaps he wants to trick us into sending our best wizards first so they will be tired or killed by the first attack. Gryffindor traced the map of the forest with his callused finger. We should mix the more accomplished troops with the less experienced. Then they will be prepared for whatever the Darkness sends.  
  
To some degree that is a good point, Ravenclaw said wryly from his perch on the chair. But we should save some of the best at the back. If it comes to the point where we make a final stand-  
  
What a horrible thing to say, the Hufflepuff shivered. She glanced over at the small village of tents that were camped in the valley. Men and women, some barely past childhood, placing their trust and lives in their hands. So many people could die tonight. A wave of fear swept over her. She turned back to the group that was wearily staring the same direction. But I agree with Ravenclaw. We have won the last battles only by chance. Our troops are weary, tired. They want an end to this.  
  
Even if that end is their death? the Slytherin asked acidly. The Hufflepuff shook her head mutely. There was a brief silence interrupted by an attendant in blue.   
  
The troops are asking for their orders, the young attendant glanced expectantly to his leader, the Ravenclaw, who shrugged and looked towards the others.   
  
Gryffindor interpreted their silence as leave to command. For the front, mix the more experienced with the less. Keep forty of the best in the back to take a final stand. Search the camp for any children that were left behind and get them out of here. We must prepare. The attendant bowed and rushed out of the tent.   
  
Ignoring the angry look of the Slytherin, Gryffindor bowed slightly to them. I will prepare. His attendants followed him. Ravenclaw left silently from their presence.   
  
The Hufflepuff sat in silence as the Slytherin deliberated something. As he seemed to reach his decision, he spoke: Follow me.   
  
He led her through the maze of tents and soldiers that bowed as they passed. She was out of breath by the time they reached the large silver tent that flew the Slytherin banner. He took her to a division of the tent where two matronly witches were huddled over something. He banished them from his sight with a small wave of his hand. Only then could the Hufflepuff get a better look.   
  
Slytherin! How could you? Hufflepuff recoiled from the little squirming bundle as if it had been the Darkness itself. I thought that you had sent him away! You must send it to the village, quickly.  
  
The Slytherin huddled over the small baby and carefully picked it up. I could not leave him. He is all that I have left. His face changed dark suddenly as he stared up at her. You must not tell Gryffindor. He will call high treason on me.  
  
O-of course not. You have my word, she said quickly. The Hufflepuff bent over and ruffled the child's hair. With the big black eyes that ran in the family, the baby stared at her with disdain that only a Slytherin could. You have kept him here all this time? You should have sent him away with the others.  
  
the Slytherin confessed. But this is all coming to an end. He set the child down carefully and stood. His intense look gave the Hufflepuff shivers. I am going after Him tonight.  
  
H-him? You can't Slytherin, Hufflepuff started shaking. That would be asking for your death.  
  
The Slytherin smiled gravely. So be it. But tonight he will pay for the death of my wife. Only then did he let his face show a sliver of emotion. And this is where you must help me Hufflepuff. If I die in the process, you must take the child.  
  
Me?' Hufflepuff heard her voice quiver. Do not be stupid Slytherin. Where can I take him that will be safe if you are dead?  
  
If I succeed there will be no need to worry anymore. Slytherin bent over his son and stoked his face. Do not let him come into the hands of Muggles. That is all that I ask. Promise me this Hufflepuff. I beg you.  
  
Eyes wrung with tears, Hufflepuff held out her trembling hand. I swear it.  
  
Slytherin took a last look at his son and then clasped her hand. Good. my soul is lighter now. Now, I must prepare. He swept out as the matron nurses swept in. Not knowing what to do, the Hufflepuff wandered through the tents, deep in thought. It was not until one of her attendants caught her by the arms until she awoke from her reverie.  
  
he gasped. You must prepare. They have been sighted twenty leagues from here.   
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They stood , together, at the top of the hill at dusk. Waiting and watching the full moon cross the sky. The Necromancer had long since abandoned proper conduct but Gryffindor had nobly stated that they would not sink to his level. The Hufflepuff could barely stand as her knees felt as if they were no longer there. What is both of us are lost? What will happen to the child then? The Hufflepuff sneaked a look at the Slytherin. He could fall into His hands. She banished this thought from her mind as the Darkness came into sight.   
  
It was if a plague had crawled unto the green earth.   
  
She could not see faces or figures, but she knew what to expect. Manticores, taken from an alliance with dark Greek wizards, that could destroy a whole army with one swoop of it's tail. Werewolves, poor souls of wizards that had displeased their master. Lethifolds, dementores, chimeras and other darker things of his twisted imagination. The dark wizards that followed Him, were at the back, were considered only as backup if the dark creatures did not finish the job first.  
  
Her griffin tensed and screamed into the wind. The Hufflepuff clung the reins as the procession of Darkness halted. Then Gryffindor descended from his hippogriff and held up his wand. I am Gryffindor and I stand against the Darkness. Will you yield? Laughed answered.  
  
Slytherin stood on the back of his Hungarian Horntail and lifted his wand. I am Slytherin and I stand against Darkness. Will you yield? This time there was no answer but the howl of a wolf.  
  
The Ravenclaw stood to speak. I am Rav-  
  
I know who you are. The magically enhanced voice thundered across the valley. The Hufflepuff gaped. She had never heard Him speak before. It had been rumoured that his voice was taken as a young boy from a daemon. Now let me ask you a question, are you willing to forfeit your lives to me tonight?   
  
The leaders exchanged a powerful look before their answer roared across the valley.   
  
So be it. With that, He unleashed his army.  
  
As she blocked a curse from one of the dark wizards in the back, she dimly noted that Slytherin had been right. He had thrown His worst at them to begin. The Manticores had taken a large portion of the Ravenclaw front. But she was glad to see that some sound soul had pierced the Manticore's skin and was throwing it to his comrades for armour. Brave soul.  
  
From her vantage point atop the griffin, she could see that her troops were fighting bravely. One of the Manticores was dead and the other was still plaguing the east front of Gryffindor's. She pulled on the reins to join them.   
  
Nice to see you, a young wizard grinned grimly as he threw a stunning spell. Sweat ran down his face as another of his friends was caught at the end of the monster's tail.   
  
The Hufflepuff threw her most powerful stunning spell at the Manticore. It hit right between the eyes as the great beast shudder and fell to the ground. From nowhere, Gryffindor came, sword blazing, and chopped off it's head. Blood stained the green ground and any one that was close. The leader's eyes met and they exchanged a tense smile.   
  
The Manticore's had been dealt with. The soldier's stood tense for the next attack but all that came was silence. Not a good sign, the Hufflepuff fingered her wand and faced where the Darkness stood. She could almost make out a small figure on the back of a dragon. The Necromancer, she realized. Where's Slytherin? She searched the faces closest to her and was relived to see that Slytherin was tending to a wounded wizard in silver.   
  
Then, the real battle began. He had unleashed his full force. Everything that he had left was being thrown at the already exhausted soldiers. Dragons that rained fire, Doxys and pixies that distracted you long enough so that a dark wizard had enough time to kill you with ease, dementors.... Everything. Men were dropping like flies. He wants to finish us.  
  
She was thrown from her griffin by a group of running soldiers. She stood shakily and watched as her army fell like dominoes. We need to get away from here. Maybe we can regroup, get stronger. We'll be ready next time. But what she saw next, told her that this would be their last stand.   
  
In the night's sky, the silhouette of two mounted dragons fighting obscured the stars. He cannot win, the Hufflepuff felt the shudder within her. He will die tonight. Dragging herself away from the horrible sight, she ran towards Slytherin's tent.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She did not know how long she had been running. The burden in her arm was no longer a weight because she had ceased to feel. She had no time to mourn those who had fallen. She had heard from those that had survived that Gryffindor had been killed in a blaze of sword, as he would have wanted. Ravenclaw had been taken prisoner and no doubt executed before they reached the Necromancer's castle. That was for the better. And Slytherin...   
  
She had a vague feeling that she, like all her friends, was at the end of her time on this earth. She had done all she could to keep the Darkness from taken this world, and she had failed. All she wanted was to curl up on the ground and wait for the end to come. But she had one last mission to complete.   
  
Do not let him fall into the hands of Muggles. Promise me this.   
  
The baby squirmed in her arms and she stopped for a moment, letting her screaming muscles rest. How strange that she cared more for this child at this moment then she did for her own. But her daughter was safe, this child did not have the luxury. She would have to keep running.   
  
But she could run no more.  
  
She laid the screaming child on the ground and fell beside it. She buried her face in the smooth grass and breathed it in. When she raised her face, she was looking at the hoofs of a centaur. He was large for his kind, with a brown coat and large green eyes.   
  
P-please... Help him, her voice sounded so fragile.   
  
The centaur shook his main and glanced down at her with pity. You know I cannot.  
  
Mustering her last strength, she tried again. P-please. You must try.  
  
The centaur looked down at her, then at the child. I should not interfere with fate.  
  
She licked her chapped lips. Perhaps this is the child's fate.  
  
The centaur picked up the child gently. After cradling him in his strong arms, he glanced at her. And what of you, Hannah Hufflepuff. What will we do with you?  
  
The Hufflepuff smiled. I will sleep. She laid her head on the soft grass and felt the heart beat of the earth. Please, do not forget to tell him who he is.   
  
The centaur held the child carefully in his arms as he sadly turned away from the Hufflepuff. He addressed the child with what could be called a smile. We shall see what fate holds for you, Salazar Slytherin.  
  
  
* * * * * *  
_Author's notes: And thus it begins. :) I have always wanted to explore the world that the Founders lived in and exactly what kind of people they were. Then, all of sudden, inspiration walloped me with a baseball bat to the head and I started writing! I hope that you come along for the ride and enjoy.  
  
Please review, as it makes the fingers type faster!  
  
-Lady of the Lillie_s 


End file.
